villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Totomaru
Totomaru is a former antagonist from the anime/manga series Fairy Tail. He was an S-Class Mage of Phantom Lord and served as one of the members of the elite team known as the Element 4. He was esentially the Phantom Lord version of Natsu Dragneel who he fought but was defeated. His element was fire. He was voiced by Daisuke Endo in the Japanese version, and Justin Cook in the English version. Appearance Tototmaru is a young man with long hair that's half black and half white and has a pony tail in a traditional Japanese Fashion. He has a black line streak that goes across the middle of his face and the black side of his hair covers the top part of his face. After the timeskip, his hair has grown longer and no longer covers his face instead covering the separate sides of his head and has also grown stubble on the bottom of his chin. His main attire consists of that of a ninja-like robe with orange-reddish gi-like clothing held together by a black belt. His robes have a large dark reddish fur around the collar of the robe with the sides being made of fishnet and fishnets appearing on his arms as well. Underneath his robes, he has a simple shirt with a pair of baggy black pants underneath with black boots. After the timeskip, his robes have been changed with the fur being removed. Personality Out of all the members of the Element 4, Totomaru is by far the most comedic member of the team. He often engages in many comedic quirks on the battlefield, especially with Natsu, and uses spells that incorporate rather foul-smelling spells to irritate his opponent. Powers and Abilities *'Fire Magic' (in Japanese: 火の魔法 Hi no Mahō): As a representative of the element of fire among Element 4, Totomaru is a very expert and skilled wizard to create and manipulate in particular of flames with different colors and properties, in order to exploit this magic in a more versatile way. He also possesses a particular pyrocinetic ability that allows him to control with thought any type of flame that enters his visual range, in this way he is able to fight on a par with mages equipped with fire magics like Natsu, being able to easily manipulate their spells against them. With a fire Dragon Slayer like Natsu, Totomaru has shown a limited ability to manipulate his body. However, he's incapable of controlling the fire of a mage who has achieved complete mastery over it. *'Blue Fire' (in Japanese: 青い炎(ブリューファイア) Burū Faia): Totomaru creates blue, cold fire, which he throws towards his opponent. The true extent of its effects are unknown. *'Orange Fire' (in Japanese: 橙の炎(オレンジファイア) Orenji Faia): Totomaru creates orange, foul-smelling fire, which he throws at the enemy. *'Rainbow Fire' (in Japanese: 七色の炎(レインボーファイア) Reinbō Faia): One of his strongest spells, Totomaru combines all the different types of colored flames in a single multicolored attack that he shoots against the enemies. Its effects are unknown. *'Enhanced Speed': Parallel to his magical abilities, Totomaru is also in possession of a remarkable speed. In the anime, his speed seems so high that when he moves to attack it seems to teleport. *'Swordsmanship': To fight a physical battle, Totomaru wields and handles a katana with skill. *'Expert Teacher': More than seven years after the dissolution of Phantom Lord, Totomaru became an instructor of Fire Magic and, judging by Romeo Conbolt (one of his students), he is a very good teacher, even if very severe. Gallery Anime Totomaru with his katana against Natsu.jpg|Totomaru using his katana against Natsu Totomaru prof.jpg|Totomaru Totomaru01.jpg|Totomaru mugshot Beaten Totomaru.jpg|Defeated Totomaru Natsu vs. Totomaru.jpg|Totomaru fighting Natsu Totomaru loves rivalry.jpg|Natsu vs Totomaru Totomaru.jpg|Totomaru appears Fire Dragon's Spit.png|Fire Dragon Spit Manga Totomaru's flame.jpg|Rainbow Fire Natsu spits on Totomaru.png|Fire Dragon Spit X791 Totomaru.jpg|Totomaru in X791 Navigation Category:Magic Category:Fairy Tail Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Terrorists Category:Extremists Category:Male Category:Redeemed Category:Supremacists Category:Wrathful Category:Destroyers Category:Archenemy Category:Rivals Category:Kidnapper Category:One-Man Army Category:Comedy Villains Category:Military Category:Xenophobes Category:Totalitarians Category:Egotist Category:Comic Relief Category:Fantasy Villains